Conventionally, an emulsion coagulant has been used to recover a tire puncture repair agent after a tire puncture has been repaired using the tire puncture repair agent.
As emulsion coagulants, the inventors of the present application have thus far proposed a liquid coagulant which coagulates an emulsion containing natural rubber latex, the liquid coagulant containing a urethane resin and/or acrylic resin having a cationic functional group and having a pH of 2.0 to 4.0 (Patent Document 1).